Boilers, either commercial or residential, are typically utilized in order to bring a circulating fluid to a desired temperature. The employed fluid is typically water, and the heated water may be provided for cooking or washing, as well as being circulated to provide radiant heat to an enclosure, such as a house or commercial building.
Boilers may be either top-fired, or bottom-fired, in dependence upon whether the burner unit is disposed in the upper or lower portions, respectively, of the boiler housing. Regardless of the orientation of the burner, it is often the case that the water within the boiler chamber will have certain temperature striations therein.
These temperature striations are often caused by the inlet flow of fluid into the boiler chamber, where the inlet flow is typically much lower in temperature by the time it is circulated and returned to the boiler.
It is of course preferable to have the water within the boiler be as uniform in temperature as possible, both for purposes of energy efficiency, as well as to prevent any thermal shock to the boiler itself.
With the forgoing problems and concerns in mind, it is the general object of the present invention to provide a boiler having a return temperature stabilizer assembly, for facilitating the mixing of inlet return water, with heated water within the boiler chamber.